


[诺俊]等黑夜哄睡爱情1-12

by Liaishere



Series: 等黑夜哄睡爱情 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaishere/pseuds/Liaishere
Relationships: 诺俊
Series: 等黑夜哄睡爱情 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[诺俊]等黑夜哄睡爱情1-12

等黑夜哄睡爱情

[诺俊]

如您所见，这是一则架空虚构故事，全文内容不可考证，如有不适请不要勉强。不适合深夜阅读，深夜请保护好眼睛。

把睡眠还给夜晚，让黑夜哄睡爱情。

01  
窗外天黑透了，星子格外亮，鹅毛似的雪花片儿被冷风卷着在天上兜圈。眼下正是最冷的时节，边陲小镇里各家各户都早早闭了门歇息，黄仁俊窝在被子里没翻两页书就犯了困，脑袋点得比课堂上迎合老师提问还要积极，终于上下眼皮一合就去会了周公。

正睡得香，院里看门的黄狗闹闹忽然猛吠了几下，躺在炕上的黄仁俊不满地哼哼两声，缩进被子里捂住耳朵。狗叫声才停，东边父母屋内的争执声又响起来。这下算是彻底没了困意，黄仁俊翻身披上棉袄踢上鞋，刚一打开房门，冷风就撒欢钻进来，他赶紧拉上门，顶着雪走进院子里。

黄仁俊弯下腰顺着东屋门缝往里看，母亲坐在屋里正中间方桌旁的椅子上，父亲和她对坐，正无奈地拨弄自己的头发。

“自己出去喝酒喝到二半夜就算了，还领回来这么个人！”

“冰天雪地的，这人眼瞅着就冻死了，总不能见死不救。”

黄仁俊闻言眯起眼睛往屋里看，果然看到炕上面躺着个人。

“你长不长记性？吴家大叔大娘被朝鲜兵打死也就是去年的事儿，你扭脸就忘了？”

“……那几个朝鲜兵过来抢粮食是带着步枪来的，你看这孩子也就和仁俊一边大，瘦得跟个猴似的，能怎么着啊……再说也不一定就是个朝鲜人，可能是哪家孩子晚上出来玩，走丢了。”

母亲的声调一下子拉高起来：“你喝大了眼晕分不清，我可没糊涂！”

话音刚撂地，她扭头冲着门口就喊到：“黄仁俊！回自己屋去，明儿不上课了是吗？”

黄仁俊听了这句呵斥，立刻直起偷摸扒门缝时弯着的腰背，转头就要跑。步子还没迈出去两下，母亲的声音又传出来。

“回来！去厨房用水壶接满水拎过来！”

黄仁俊拎着水壶一路小跑进屋里，闹闹跟在他身后警惕地竖起尾巴也要跟进来，被踢了一脚没让进门。黄仁俊看向炕上躺着的人——被子把人盖了个严严实实，就露出个脑袋，这人双眼紧闭，脸色纸一样白，半点血色没有，一看就是冻得半死不活了。

母亲坐在炕边，从厚重棉被下面拉出正昏迷不醒的人的手臂，一边拿起毛巾小心擦拭，一边转头对黄仁俊说：“跟暖壶里面的水兑一下，水要温热，别太烫。”

黄仁俊往立在旁边罚站似的父亲那儿看了一眼，点头应声，从洗脸架子上面取过一个盆，开始兑温水。一切收拾妥当以后，他也站在父亲身边，一起看着炕上面躺着的这个人。他伸手拉拉父亲衣袖，压低了声音问：

“爸，这谁啊？”

“不知道。我跟你姜叔喝完酒，往家没走几步就看地上躺个人。”

父子俩两人在一边小声议论，没说两句就被打断了。

“你俩回小屋睡觉去吧，晚上我守着他。明天这人能醒来就能活命……”说到这儿，母亲将手里的毛巾往洗脸盆里一掷，“要是醒不了就算他自己倒霉，就算你白发善心了。”

父亲硬着头皮开口道：“要不我……”话音没落就又被剜了一眼，这下就彻底不敢言语，招呼黄仁俊一起出了屋。

黄仁俊六岁起就没跟旁人一起睡过一张炕，父亲原本就喝了酒，挨上枕头就睡着，呼噜声打得震天响。在睁着眼睛和房顶来了场鱼死网破的对视后，黄仁俊叹口气又一次翻身下了炕。

“妈。”

母亲正在拧毛巾，见他过来了，压低了声音说：“怎么还不睡？”

黄仁俊摇摇头：“不困了。刚看你们两个吵架我就没提醒你，明天周六，学校不上课。”

母亲笑了一下，说道：“让你爸气昏了，都忘了日子。”她指了指炕上的人，小声说，“刚才睁眼了，眨了两下又睡过去。”

黄仁俊轻手轻脚在母亲身边坐下，看着昏迷中的人，脸上应该是让母亲用毛巾擦拭过了，模样这才看清楚——倒是挺白净一张脸，皮肤紧紧箍在骨骼上，鼻梁高挺，脸上一点肉都没有，瘦得可怜。

黄仁俊开口问道：“他是朝鲜人吗？”

母亲把从这人身上脱下的沾雪外衣拿起来，将胸前别着的领袖徽章亮给黄仁俊看。她轻声叹口气：“对面在闹饥荒，应该是饿得不行才往这边跑。”她用手指蹭蹭那人的脸，对黄仁俊说，“瞧着跟你也就差不多大……其实咱们能吃饱饭，也就从你这一代才开始，之前挨饿的时候……”

母亲不再说了。

去年也正是这样的时节，凛冽的冬把这片边陲之地冻了个结实，图们江结成一块儿冰疙瘩，隔开两个国度的天然屏障又天然变成了桥梁。有天夜里从朝鲜那边来了三个带枪的士兵，一路跨越边境来到镇上，翻进村民家里杀了屋里的两位老人。隔壁邻居听到屋里的动静立刻跑去找了警察来，两边交火后杀死了两个朝鲜兵，还有一个跑回去了。本以为这三人是来抢钱的，谁知道从那两个死人身上就只搜出来几个玉米棒子。

这件事情全镇人都知道，大家很是人心惶惶地过了一阵，连上课的时候老师都叮嘱学生晚上回家别乱跑，门窗要锁死。同学们在学校里面免不了议论，把那三个朝鲜人形容得面目可憎，尤其是最后那个没抓住的，更是被传说包装成一个能飞檐走壁的飞贼。

黄仁俊看着昏睡着的人，觉得对方身上实在看不出什么飞檐走壁的本事，不然也不至于是现在这么个死人多口气的样子。他问母亲：“他会死吗？”

“死不了，就是冻得了，能缓过来。”

黄仁俊看着母亲，开口的声音压得极低，问道：“明天要把他送去警察局吗？”

跨过边境线就是叛国，但凡被抓住就是个死——被朝鲜抓住肯定活不了，要是在这边被抓住，再让警察押送回去，一样是个死。

要把这条已经救回来的人命再丢出去送死吗？

母亲把那人已经消退冻伤痕迹的手重新塞回被子里，半晌没说话。

最后是黄仁俊打破沉默，他推了推眼底已经布满红血丝的母亲，说：“我看着吧，妈你快去那边跟我爸一起歇着吧，明儿不是还要上工吗？”

母亲应声起了身，让他也挤在旁边炕上睡一会儿，又叮嘱他睡觉别乱滚，千万别压着人。直到走出屋门口了，又掉头掀开帘子说：“明天等人醒了再看吧。你快睡。”

“诶，就睡了。”黄仁俊眯着眼睛笑了一下，他知道母亲这是松口了。

屋顶的灯泡用得久了，发出来的光昏黄暗淡，像被云层遮住的月亮。黄仁俊爬上炕，凑到人跟前来。他生平第一次认认真真盘算起往后，竟然是为一个毫不相干的陌生人——这个和自己年龄相仿的可怜人，今天是活下来了，那明天呢？就算是母亲不把他送去警察局，这样凭空冒出来一个大活人，邻里街坊也会发现。去年那件事搞得现在人人听到“朝鲜人”三个字就打寒颤，更别提见着个活的。

他只能再往别处去。

黄仁俊想到这里，最后一次确认似得伸手探了探对方鼻息。感受到微弱呼吸后，他伸手拉了电灯线。

满屋灰败灯光倏尔消失，黑暗在此刻锁死十五岁少年为另一个生命发出的细不可闻的叹息。

02  
黄仁俊这一夜睡得不踏实，大概是心里搁事儿就睡不好，早上被母亲叫醒的时候，头还昏昏沉沉的。

“我刚摸他额头已经不烧了，要是我中午和你爸下班回来之前人醒了，你就去厨房把饭热热给他吃。”母亲见黄仁俊一副没睡醒的模样，揉揉他脑袋说，“再睡会儿，天儿还早呢。”

父母和镇上其他人一样，在一座日占时期留下来的造纸厂工作——现在叫做国营化学纤维浆厂——上班时间三班倒。像黄仁俊家这种双职工家庭，父母有时班排到一起，他就得自己一个人在家，所以早早就学着自己生火做饭。

等黄仁俊再醒来时候，天已经大亮，他听到屋门外面的闹闹正用爪子刮门，想必是狗饿了。喂狗向来是黄仁俊的活儿，他在厨房里把玉米面馒头揉碎放进狗食盆里，浇上菜汤拌了拌。母亲留在饭桌上的早饭还没冷透，他也就懒得再加热，随便吃两口填饱肚子。

正收拾碗筷，忽然听见东屋传出哐当一声，黄仁俊立马撂下手里的碗跑过去。

昏睡一夜的人已经醒了，正白着一张脸无措地盯着门口站着的黄仁俊。昨夜母亲放在地上的脸盆被踢翻了，水洒了一地。黄仁俊走过去把盆拿起来放好，站在对方面前，先伸手摸摸他的额头，还没碰上就被躲开了。

黄仁俊看着他瞪圆的眼睛，里面的恐惧一眼望到头，于是便开口说：“我爸昨天捡你回来的，你在这儿睡了一整晚了。不用害怕，我就想看你还烧不烧了。”黄仁俊挨着他坐在炕边，问他，“你叫什么名字？”

对方不言语，就只是盯着他看。那双眼睛瞧着是个单眼皮，倒是又亮又大，黑眼珠像是注过墨，衬得巴掌大一张脸纸一样白。

“听不懂？我是朝族人，我说话你听不懂吗？”

黄仁俊看他先是摇摇头，然后又伸出手摆了摆，指了指自己的嘴巴。皱起眉头问道：“你不会说话？”

哑巴睁圆了眼睛，点点头。

黄仁俊犯了难，只好从自己书包里翻出纸笔，递给对方：“会写字吗？”看哑巴点了点头，就对他说，“那你写吧，你叫什么名字，多大了，哪里人？”

哑巴趴在炕上的小桌上握起笔写，黄仁俊凑个脑袋过去，看出来一个字就念一个字：“李帝努……十五岁，南阳。”

“真跟我一样大啊……”他小声嘀咕一声，哑巴望向他歪下头，眼神是询问的意思，黄仁俊便解释，“我们是同岁。”

说完这句就没了话头，黄仁俊和这个叫李帝努的哑巴大眼看小眼愣了半天，直到忽然想起来母亲临走时候的叮嘱，才忙不迭地说：“你饿了吧，我给你拿吃的。”

眼前人的吃相比起闹闹还不如。黄仁俊看着李帝努两边腮帮子鼓得老高，噎得嚼都嚼不动，手里还拿着面饼要往嘴里塞，赶忙把洋瓷水杯往他跟前推推：“诶，你喝点水，慢点吃。”

李帝努抬起眼睛，飞快瞥了一眼对面皱着眉头瞧自己的黄仁俊，很不好意思地又把头低下去，伸手拿起杯子灌了口水。

一顿饭吃了快一小时，李帝努终于放下了手里的筷子。

“你吃饱了？”黄仁俊笑着伸手指了指李帝努嘴边，说，“这儿。”

李帝努伸出舌头立刻勾走嘴边的食物残渣，尴尬地抿了抿嘴。看黄仁俊还是端着张笑脸瞧他，于是也回应似得勾起嘴角笑了笑，他一笑起来，那双黑亮的眸子就弯成月牙，身上那份生疏拘谨立刻散去了。

黄仁俊上下打量他——这人眉眼周正，生了副好皮相，吃饱饭后脸上终于带了点血色，整个人笑起来暖洋洋。和自己一般大，瘦的一阵风都能刮倒似的，却长腿长脚长了个高身量，像山上长荒的细瘦白杨。身上穿着件洗到发白的靛蓝色棉袄，补丁打了好几处，倒是干干净净的。

“李帝努，”黄仁俊叫他的名字，一句话在嘴边转了几圈，终于还是忍不住说出来，“你为什么要到这边来？家人呢？”

李帝努嘴角撇下去，拿起笔在纸上写——没有家人，没饭吃。

黄仁俊看着白纸上七个大字，明白面前这个真真切切的人就是由这几个字背后的故事拼凑起来，忽然什么都说不出来了。他小心翼翼又一次伸手摸摸对方的额头，这次没被躲开，李帝努额上的黑发乖顺垂在他手背上，冰凉掌心触及一片温热。

“不烧了。”他说，“再给你倒点水喝吧。”

杯中热水冒出的蒸汽升腾在二人中间，黄仁俊隔着一片迷蒙看李帝努的脸。

哑巴。他见过哑巴，最初厂里来的那批上海知青里面有个最漂亮的女学生，黄仁俊叫她孙姐姐。孙姐姐在党政机关大楼里面做厂长办公室的办事员，旁人穿着灰扑扑的工服在她身上就格外板正好看，一双杏眼藏着南方姑娘的温柔，粗长的黑色麻花辫垂到腰上，走起路来左右摇晃，自成一道风景。

“可惜是个哑巴。”母亲闲聊时说起，“有些人生得太好看，老天爷觉得对旁人不公，所以就让他们变成聋子哑巴，免得遭人妒忌。”

这样听起来似乎十分公平，得到了旁人得不到的，就要拿人人唾手可得的东西交换。可黄仁俊宁愿她没生得那么美——做个漂亮哑巴不仅要遭罪，还连说都说不出来。

厂里没有秘密，口耳相传的故事里，黄仁俊听着周围人添油加醋说得仿佛每个人都身临其境——眼睁睁看着孙姐姐被厂长那个肥头大耳的儿子作践了，亲耳听见那些堵在哑巴嘴里不成调的哭喊声，还有厂长那句仿佛开着大喇叭说都让人挑不出毛病的话——小孙啊，你来说说，这个情况属实吗？

孙姐姐在一个清晨被人发现吊在房梁上，送去职工医院的时候就剩一口气，挂了一个礼拜盐水后，她坐上了返乡的火车。离开那天的火车在半夜三更启程，黄仁俊偷偷跑去车站，看着蒸汽机喷出来的热气逐渐走远，远到没有灯光的夜色把所有影子一口吞下。

“也算可以了，回家总是好事。”母亲这样说。

黄仁俊这才明白，那天夜里和自己一起站在站台的那几个知青眼中说不清道不明的情绪，竟是羡慕。

村里电线杆子上的铝皮大喇叭到了十二点准时响起工厂午间休息的铃声。不多时，黄仁俊就听见大门响起，父母二人返家午休。

母亲推门进屋，看见黄仁俊和李帝努两人坐在炕上，很自然地说了句：“醒啦，过来吃饭吧。”说罢从身上挎着的布袋子里面拿出两个轻铁饭盒，里面装着从食堂带回来的饭菜。

她一边使唤黄仁俊去厨房取碗筷，一边对着李帝努说：“吃饱饭以后我再给你拿点粮，你是要回去还是往别处去，你自己看。我家里没办法留着你，自己再找出路吧。”

父亲没出声，坐在桌边自顾自拿起酒瓶给自己倒酒。黄仁俊看着李帝努，对方也看向他。

“妈，”黄仁俊开了口，“他是个哑巴。”

有人做梦都想返城，也有人拼了命要离开故土。这世上如果已经没有家人呢？那要往哪儿去才算是家。

“他能往那儿去？让他留下吧。”

屋子里没人再说话。过了好久，父亲忽然叹口气，仰头把酒杯里的酒喝干净，对黄仁俊说：“仁俊，去厨房取筷子。”

母亲将两个饭盒的盖子都揭开，坐在父亲身边的凳子上。黄仁俊走出屋子时听到她的声音——是四月时下的雪，好像冰冷又好像什么都可以将它融化——她降下音调，对屋里那个不知所措的少年说：“过来坐吧。”

03  
下了几天的雪终于停下，气温更低了些。雪后湛蓝天空乍现，四处望去，入眼皆是苍茫一片，倒显得格外干净。黄仁俊畏寒，披了个薄被趴在炕上小桌写作业。期末将近，数学题搞得他满脑子浆糊，写了一会儿就放下笔抬头去看坐在一旁的李帝努，对方正伸手揉鼻子，眉眼都挤在一起。

“很难闻是吗？”黄仁俊说，“没办法，造纸厂就是这样。呆久了你就习惯了，一年到头都是这个味儿，也就闻不出来了。”

他指着窗外绵延不断冒出白色浓烟的大烟囱，对李帝努说：“看那儿，瞧见了吗？工厂就在那边，我爸妈都在里面上班。旁边挨着的那排平房就是子弟学校，我就在那儿念书。”

李帝努顺着他手指的方向望过去，点了点头，忽然抖着身子打了个响亮喷嚏。

“呦，你还能打喷嚏呢？”黄仁俊被他吓一跳，“我还当哑巴不会打喷嚏。”

李帝努眯起眼睛笑，有点尴尬地抿了抿嘴角。

不会说话这件事情让李帝努被留下来变得方便许多，横竖都是黄仁俊父母去给他捏造一个身份，只要家里人统一口径就没有穿帮的时候。商量来商量去，这个半夜被捡回来的朝鲜人被套上黄仁俊远房亲戚的身份——父母都不在世了，所以才投奔到这里。

他自然而然被安排到和黄仁俊一个屋。这人睡觉十分老实，不仅不打呼噜，连呼吸声都小心翼翼。黄仁俊睡饱了觉精神头正足，拉着李帝努玩我问你答的游戏。

“你说你也十五岁，那你是几月生的？”

李帝努先是左手伸出四根手指，又左右各比划了二和三。

“四月二十三是吗？你刚好小我一个月，”黄仁俊乐了，他家就他一个孩子，从小就羡慕别人有兄弟姐妹，没想到今天捡了个便宜弟弟，“我是三月二十三，我比你大，你得叫我哥。”

话说出口自己又反应过来，很大度地摆摆手，说：“算了算了，你也说不出来，你记得就行了，我以后就是你哥了。”

李帝努眨眨眼睛，又点点头。黄仁俊看他眼睛弯成一座拱桥，笑起来的模样乖极了，便端起个做哥哥的架子，伸出手呼噜呼噜李帝努的头发，真心实意地夸奖道：“真乖！”

可惜他这个大哥的名号顶了没半天，晚上就让父亲给他卸任了。

“以后你出门要把帝努叫哥。”

“管他叫哥？我为什么呀？”黄仁俊跟父亲据理力争，“爸，我可比他大呢，大一个月呢。”

“他不是厂里子弟，没法儿上子弟学校。再说，咱家里也供不起两个学生，只能给他在厂里找个活儿干，让他自己养活自己。厂里明文规定，十六岁以下算童工，不能收，我就给他报了个十六岁。”

父亲不等黄仁俊开口便继续说：“你老实点，让你怎么说就怎么说。他要是被别人发现了，不仅仅是被厂里开除那么简单，真要是刨根问底地查起来，咱全家都得跟着一起倒霉。”

这下黄仁俊彻底蔫巴了，噘着嘴闷了半天，问道：“那他去厂里做什么工啊？”

“招工的说现在只有伐木车间缺人，刚好你姜叔就在那儿，还能有个照应。明天我就领他过去报道。”

伐木车间的工人天天拿着锋利的手工锯在山上砍木头，稍不留神就会受伤，掉胳膊掉腿也不是没有的，因此必须穿着厚实防护服。再加上是个体力活，伐木工各个人高马大，想了想李帝努那一阵风都能刮走的样，黄仁俊不禁皱了眉：“爸……伐木车间那活儿他能干吗？也太危险了，不能跟厂里说说换个工作吗？”

“有活儿干不错了，”父亲抬手敲了下他的脑袋，说，“有什么好挑拣的。他好好上班，你老实守规矩，咱家就还能安分过日子，懂了没？”

见黄仁俊噘嘴掉脸的不吭声，父亲抬手就又要拍他的头，被黄仁俊闪下身子躲开了，嘴里很不耐烦地应付道：“诶呀，懂了懂了。”

直到晚上临睡前，黄仁俊还在为要管李帝努叫哥这件事生闷气。李帝努看他冷个脸一言不发地收拾床铺，缩在旁边恨不得做个隐形人。黄仁俊铺好被子，转头看到他那个可怜样，又觉得自己作为实际上的大哥这样做很小肚鸡肠，于是叹了口气冲对方招招手，说：“你过来。”

“工作的事儿我爸都跟你说了吧，”见李帝努点点头，黄仁俊立刻瞪起眼睛跟他约法三章，“那我可跟你说好了，以后在别人面前你是我表哥，但是私底下你可得记得我比你大——大整整一个月。这件事上我就不跟你不计较了，算是我让着你的，听明白了吗？”

黄仁俊发觉只要自己跟李帝努说话，这人就无时无刻不是个笑模样。他拍了一下对方肩膀，皱起眉头说：“诶，说正经的呢，你别笑。”

李帝努立刻收了笑。

黄仁俊继续嘱咐：“好好上班，你就能吃饱饭，不会饿肚子。做得好了，就让我爸想办法给你换个车间，”他揉揉李帝努黑色的发，比自己的稍微硬一些，抓在手里并不柔软，像松针，“手脚麻利点，做事机灵点，别给家里丢人，明白吗？”

李帝努站直身板，睁圆眼睛，用力点点头。黄仁俊揉乱他的头发，笑起来：“傻样。”

北境的冬是寂静无声的，太阳似乎也怕冷，躲在厚重云层后不肯出来，天光亮得极晚。雪霁初晴后的空气吸入肺腔都是冷冽，好一会儿才能回暖。从村落到工厂这一路上，道旁的路灯时好时坏，早起务工上学的人不得不备好手电筒。父母拿着手电筒在前面开路，黄仁俊在暗色里跟着这束光深一脚浅一脚地踩在积雪上，时不时回头看一眼身后的李帝努。

走到造纸厂门口，黄仁俊跺跺冻得冰块似的脚，跑到李帝努身边，快速伸手向上拉拉他的围巾，又扯扯帽子，把对方整张脸护得严严实实，只露出一双眼。

“千万要注意安全，防护工具都带好。”他一边隔着围脖闷声闷气地说，一边用手指抚去对方睫毛上的零星霜花，李帝努那双眼便又弯起来。

黄仁俊将手揣进兜里，一直看着父母领着李帝努进了厂门，这才背着书包快速跑向学校。

进了教室，冻得快失去知觉的身体才慢慢回过劲儿来，从末梢神经一直到各个器官终于苏醒过来。黄仁俊摘下厚实的围巾，伸出双手用力搓了搓僵硬的脸颊，长长吐出一口气。

同学们互相问候两句，各自从书包里翻出作业本交到讲台上，便回到座位上坐好，由班长领着大家开始早读。黄仁俊在一片读书声中开了小差，抬眼望向窗外——怕冷的鸟儿冬季从不在这里停留，空少了其他时节的喧嚣，就只剩麻雀仍然守着这片荒莽。窗外两只肥嘟嘟的小麻雀在空地上短暂的飞行后又落下，各自在地上啄啄捡捡后朝不同的方向飞走了。

黄仁俊没来由的想，那些曾一起飞过雪国上空的鸟儿，那些曾一起盼望春天唤醒大地的鸟儿，到了来年，它们还会相识吗？

04  
李帝努将手中握着的木棍伸向身体前方，而后垂直持握住，眯起眼睛踩着厚实积雪向后退，一直到看见准备砍倒的树和手中木棍的长度相同，这就停下了步伐。

“你眼睛到手之间的距离和木棍一样长，这样垂直棍子以后，只要退到眼睛看到木棍和树一样高，那就说明你跟树之间的距离等于树的高度，”黄仁俊在他身边跟个解说员一样分析起来，他整张脸都恨不得缩进围脖里，说话瓮声瓮气的，也不知道李帝努听清楚没有，只管自顾自地说，“诶呀，等边直角三角形的缩放比例，这我在学校都学过。”

李帝努听他嘟嘟囔囔说了一堆，长睫毛忽闪两下，然后很认可地点了点头。他走到黄仁俊面前，将木棍夹在胳膊下面，拍怕黄仁俊的肩膀，又指了指山脚下的村落。

“你让我回家啊？”黄仁俊问，见对方点头，被冻得浑身上下血都快流不动的人还要嘴硬，他四下望了望，看见隔不远处站着的其他工人，踮脚凑到李帝努耳朵边说，“我做哥哥的么，来给你指导一下工作。”

说是指导，其实是来给显摆的。李帝努进厂里还没两个礼拜，带他的师傅姜叔就不止一次在食堂和黄仁俊父母夸奖李帝努——聪明勤快，一点就通，看着瘦力气倒不小，虽然是个哑巴但一点不比旁人差。父母晚上回家把这些话转述给李帝努听，他只管眯着眼睛低头笑，黄仁俊看着他因为害羞红了的脸颊，心里一种培养出优秀弟弟的成就感油然而生。于是趁着放学早，特意跑到山上来，也顾不得冷，就站在一边看着李帝努干活。

姜叔带着李帝努修剪树干，黄仁俊看着他们拉着锯链从上到下剪掉多余树枝，很快就清理好一棵树干。

“叔，”黄仁俊开口道，“帝努他工作还可以吧。”

姜叔抬手拍了拍身上的木屑，直起腰来说：“仁俊啊，你哥工作认真可认真了，你得多跟他学啊，学校里面的功课也要努力，”末了还伸手比划了两下，“看你这个子，饭也得好好吃，瞧你哥长得多高。”

“叔，你这把我说的，样样都不如人。”黄仁俊眉头皱着，嘟囔道。他看向李帝努，对方正溜着眼神偷偷瞄他，被发现后很快就转过头去。

姜叔听出他话里带的小脾气，大声笑了笑，拍了拍黄仁俊的背哄道：“哪儿能呢？仁俊也是好孩子啊，你们家都是好孩子。哎，今天就冲你的面子，奖励你哥早半个小时下班。”

“真的啊？”黄仁俊一下拔高音调，眼睛瞪起来。

姜叔伸手比个嘘声，冲两个人挥挥手，说：“快，悄默声走。”

黄仁俊冲姜叔点点头，拉着李帝努就往山下跑。上下山这条路人走的多了，地上积雪便被踩得平整结实，黄仁俊没跑两步就脚下一滑摔了下去，李帝努被他牵着也滚在地上，两个人抱成团，在黄仁俊一路的叫喊声中滚到了山脚。

黄仁俊躺在雪地上，嘴里哎呦了好几声后勉强爬起来往李帝努那边看——对方浑身上下都沾着雪，整个人活像个大雪人，摔了这一路似乎还有点懵，愣了会儿后爬起来甩了甩脑袋，莫名像某种大型犬，还是比较憨的那一种。黄仁俊伸手指着对方那个滑稽样笑出声来，殊不知自己也没好到哪儿去，李帝努看着他也笑，两个人就跌坐在雪地里，顶着一片将要化成玫瑰色的晚霞嬉笑起来。

高兴的时候挺高兴，遭罪的时候也是真遭罪。晚上写作业的时候，黄仁俊哆哆嗦嗦地看向正把两个人湿透的棉服凑在炉边烘烤的李帝努，忍不住又打了个冷颤，把身上披着的小被子又裹紧了点。挨着冻自然就学不进去东西，黄仁俊觉得自己手指僵得笔都握不住，干脆往桌上一拍，彻底停工不干了。

听到动静的李帝努转头看过去，见黄仁俊趴在桌上压着一堆作业本长吁短叹，立刻挂好两人的衣服走过来。他拿起来黄仁俊的数学试卷看了一会儿，低头在草稿纸上写起来。

李帝努将本子推给黄仁俊看，对方看了两眼后一下子精神起来。

“那道分解因式，你写的是那道题的答案！”黄仁俊从小被子里钻出来，看着本子上的解题步骤，狠狠拍了一下自己的脑门，说，“我怎么没想到这一步呢！”

李帝努抿着嘴笑，伸手揉揉他遭殃的脑门。黄仁俊这会儿也不讲究不能被弟弟摸脑袋的规矩了，拉着李帝努让他把卷子上其他题也写出来：“这个这个，这个几何题，辅助线要怎么做？还有这个方程，怎么解？”

黄仁俊看着李帝努几乎毫不停顿地写出每道题的解答过程，一直到写出最后一题的答案，他抬起头很真诚地感慨道：“你这人……还真是什么都做得好啊。”

李帝努听了这句夸奖，笑得露出一排小白牙，又好像有点不好意思地晃晃脑袋。

“你是在那边还上学吗？你们也学这些东西啊？”

李帝努听他这么问，笑容立刻收了，低头在纸上写：“家人教过我。”

“原来你还是个知识分子家庭，那你父母……”黄仁俊话还没说完，看到李帝努垂下去的眼睛和一并撇下去的嘴角，便又把疑问咽下去，摆摆手说，“我不问了，不问了。你不想说也没事，以后想说了再说吧。”

李帝努脑袋低得快贴上桌子，黄仁俊怕自己勾起他伤心事，从后背抱住他，歪着头去寻他的眼睛：“诶呀对不起，我说错话了，你永远不说也没关系的，我又不在乎这些。”

他半个身子都挂在李帝努身上，趴在对方耳朵边说：“我呢，完全不在乎那些过去，我能看到现在的你是个特别聪明的人，样样都能做得好。”

他从桌上拿过来数学卷子，抖了抖，说：“别的不说，数学你就比我强。这方面我要向你学习，那……你愿意教我吗？”

感觉到抱着的人点了点头，黄仁俊转过身来，跟他面对面坐着。

“拉钩。”黄仁俊说。

李帝努伸出小拇指，跟黄仁俊的勾在一处。

“盖章。”黄仁俊又说。

李帝努将大拇指跟他紧紧贴合，重重按了一下。

“小李老师，”黄仁俊笑着说，见李帝努也抬头露出笑模样来，便牢牢望进他的眼睛里去，说，“虽然……不知道这么说好不好，但是，还是想告诉你——”

这只是寻常的夜，碎玻璃似的雪碾平整个世界，万物无声无息，仿佛和李帝努一起等待黄仁俊把这夜的故事讲完。

“你的家人把你教得很好，那我想，他们也一定是很好的人。只有这个，才是我在乎的事。”

05  
天气一天冷过一天，日子一寸一寸迈入年关。

自打屋里多了个数学老师，黄仁俊尝到了开小灶的好处，学习兴趣一下子提起来，期末考试的时候坐在考场上，下笔如有神，甚至还提前交了卷。

回到家的时候正碰上母亲在屋里做饭，他一掀帘子钻进厨房里，伸手去摸了块儿打糕吃。

母亲正为过年准备年货，忙着处理案板上搁着的一排大白菜，见他偷吃便伸手拍了一下：“手洗了吗就吃？考试怎么样啊？都会做吗？”

黄仁俊胡乱点点头，米糕腻在嘴里，开口说话都黏黏糊糊的：“都会，一点都不难，特简单。”

“是吗？”母亲笑了笑，逗他道，“你可别吹牛，别到时候成绩出来了又不敢让人看。”

“怎么不敢？”黄仁俊拿起水杯喝了一口，把杯子往桌上一搁，说，“妈，我跟你说，这次我最头疼的数学都答得特别好，肯定能考好。咱们打赌，我要是考得好，你得给我奖励！”

“行啊，要真的这样，咱们家今年就提前吃顿肉。”

听到有肉吃，黄仁俊跟个馋肉的小狐狸似的，立刻两眼放光：“真的啊！妈，你可得说话算话啊！”

学校通知领成绩单那天，黄仁俊起了个大早。屋子里李帝努还在睡觉，他轻手轻脚穿好衣服拎上手电筒，踮着脚走出了屋子。一关上屋门，黄仁俊饭都顾不上吃就往学校跑。到了教室门口，看见已经有很多同学围在公布栏边上看，黄仁俊弯下腰钻进人群里去，挤了好半天才凑到公布栏跟前——纸上红底黑字写得明明白白，黄仁俊，年级第一。

看到这结果黄仁俊还有点愣神儿，他成绩向来不错，但从来也没考过第一名。直到周围同学跟他道喜，他这才回过神儿来，蛮不好意思地挠头笑了笑。

“黄仁俊，可以啊，这次考得真不错。照这么下去，明年你肯定能考上学了。你这数学怎么答的？满分啊！”

黄仁俊想到那些个冷得瑟缩的夜里，李帝努陪着他一张一张做过的数学试卷，心想好歹功夫不负有心人，便说：“也没什么，多亏我有个好老师。”

同学听他这样说，打趣道：“咱们数学老师又不在这儿，你拍谁马屁呢？”话音落地，周围人都笑了，黄仁俊也乐起来。

在学校里听老师布置完假期作业，学生们的假期这就开始了。回家的路上，黄仁俊咧开的嘴角就没放下来过，得亏是围巾遮着半张脸，不然非吓着街上的邻里。他一路风风火火回到家，刚推开院门就开始喊：

“妈！我回来了！”

黄仁俊回来的时候刚赶上吃午饭，平日里李帝努中午从来不回来吃，都跟着车间同事在林场那边吃食堂，黄仁俊父母有时忙了也抽不开身回来做饭，都是在食堂打好饭菜带回来一起吃。难得碰上父母都歇假的日子，两人做好了饭正坐在方桌边等他。

“回来啦？快来，就等你了。”母亲抬手招呼他。

黄仁俊从包里拿出来成绩单递到母亲面前晃了晃，老神在在地说：“瞧瞧，瞧瞧你儿子这次考了多少名。”

“诶呀，”母亲拍了一把身边的父亲，把黄仁俊的成绩单凑到他面前，说，“第一名啊！”

父亲立刻放下了酒杯，笑着点头夸道：“不错，这次考得可真不错。仁俊啊，好好念书，一定要考上学。来来来，快别站着了，坐下吧。”

黄仁俊应了一声，一边把围脖摘下来，一边说：“妈，你记得吧，咱们打赌说好的——我考得好了，你要奖励我的。我可等着你给我买肉吃。”

“不用你等了，”母亲说着揭开方桌正中间盘子上扣着的盖子，对他说，“你今天就有口福了，正好庆祝你考第一名。”

“妈你还真的买肉了啊？”黄仁俊瞪圆了眼睛，赶忙坐到餐桌旁。

热气慢悠悠腾起来，黄仁俊凑到盘子上面耸着鼻子嗅了嗅，肉食的香味一下冲进鼻腔里，口中立刻分泌出唾液。黄仁俊眼巴巴盯着等父母先动筷子，忍不住说了句：“真香啊。”

母亲把一块儿肉夹到他碗里，黄仁俊立刻把碗端起来凑过去，一边吃还一边惦记着李帝努，说道：“妈，你给帝努留了吗？”

“留好了，给他单独盛出来放着呢，你吃你的吧。真不够你操心的。”

黄仁俊听了只管乐，这个第一名不是靠他自己考出来的，军功章得分李帝努一半，自己吃肉当然不能忘了对方。他心里不仅惦记李帝努，还惦记着家里的黄狗闹闹。手里拿着腿骨肉啃了啃，专门留下一点肉丝没吃干净，低头喊狗：“闹儿！闹闹！”

“好好吃你饭，别嚷。”父亲对他说。

“闹闹呢？”黄仁俊往窗外狗屋那边瞧，没看见狗，嘟囔道，“又蹿到哪儿去了？”

母亲忽然咳嗽了一声，往黄仁俊盘子里又夹了点辣白菜：“前几天刚腌的，尝尝。”

黄仁俊没动筷子，盯着母亲看了一会儿，忽然把碗筷一摔，一下起身跑到院子里。

“闹闹！闹闹！”

喊了一圈没见回应，黄仁俊喘着粗气冲回屋里，见父母二人都不说话：“我狗呢？！”他喊道，声音大得冲破耳膜，眼泪也随着张口这句于事无补的质问一起涌上来。

“我养的！我一点一点喂大的！”他委屈极了，眼泪滚落在脸颊上，嗓子疼得发紧，“你们说都不说就给我杀了。”

他没有得到任何回应，他得不到任何回应。于父母而言，这只狗存在就是为了闲时看家护院，到时候就杀了端上桌，所以从来也不怎么上心。是黄仁俊把它从小时候托在掌心一边大，慢慢喂养成现在这样，什么好吃的都要跟它分享，仲夏时节里带它到河边洗澡，最冷的时候领它进自己的小屋取暖。

黄仁俊看着还剩在盘子里的肉，忽然一阵反胃，跑出屋扶着墙干呕。他什么都没吐出来，一把摔上自己屋子的门，拿起水杯猛灌水。喝进去的水仿佛又直接从眼睛里流出来，越流越多，花了整张脸，黄仁俊最后丢开手中的杯子，放声大哭起来。

晚上李帝努到家后，先照例去东屋跟黄仁俊父母问好。黄仁俊母亲见他回来，好像终于等来个大救星，忙不迭张口对他说：“帝努啊，你去仁俊屋里看看去。他把自己关屋里一下午了，你去瞧瞧。”

李帝努莫名其妙地点了点头，他走到黄仁俊屋外，正要推门进去，转念一想又先抬手叩了叩门，里面登时传出一句：“别烦我！”

黄仁俊这声喊让李帝努一愣神儿，他转头去看黄仁俊父母，两个人冲他挥挥手，示意他快点进屋去，于是他便重新推开门，走进屋里。

躺在床上的黄仁俊听到有人进屋，转过身背对着门口，闷声闷气地说：“不吃，不饿，不想说话，能不能别烦我了。”他哑着嗓子说完，一口气没喘匀，顶上来就红了眼眶。这时候忽然被人拍了一下肩膀，黄仁俊立刻撑起身子坐起来，置气的话刚要出口，扭身就看见李帝努睁圆一双眼睛，正小心翼翼看着他。

两个人四目相对看了一会儿，黄仁俊忽然瘪着嘴角开口说：“他们把闹闹杀了，”话音落眼泪也掉下来，委屈极了般哽咽道，“我的狗，我养的狗……就给我吃了……”

他一下噤了声，红着眼睛看向李帝努，问道：“你吃了吗？”见李帝努摇了摇头，黄仁俊眼泪又滚下来，咳嗽两声后说，“可我吃了，我居然吃了……”

黄仁俊抱着膝盖，把脸埋起来，他抿着嘴不想在李帝努面前哭出声，就留一个哆哆嗦嗦的肩膀给对方看。正闷着气儿哭得头昏眼花，感觉到李帝努推他的肩膀，黄仁俊在裤子上蹭了蹭脸上的眼泪，抬起头来。

李帝努递给他一条干净手帕，黄仁俊接过后在脸上胡乱擦起来。也不知道怎么，黄仁俊就越想越难过，拿起手帕把眼睛捂住，这下彻底放声哭起来。

李帝努看他这样哭，慌了神儿，开口道：“别哭了。”

这下换黄仁俊慌了，瞪圆的眼睛里面还泛着一层水雾，亮得跟玻璃珠子似的，磕磕绊绊地说：“李帝努……你，你怎么会说话啊？”

06  
夜晚归迹于无声，黄仁俊甚至能听到自己忽然变快的心跳声。

他看着李帝努，对方墨色的发理得齐整，黑亮的眸子完全显露出来，黄仁俊望向他的眼睛，下意识向后缩了一下，简直怀疑自己刚才是幻听，又问了一遍：“你，你会说话？”

李帝努站在原地没有动，手掌攥紧又松开，抿着嘴角点了点头：“紧张的时候……就说不出来话。第一次没开口说，后面好像也没机会再跟你解释，”他看黄仁俊失了色瑟缩着，有点不好意思地说，“就是……怕吓到你。”

黄仁俊隔了好一会儿，才抬手拍起胸口，长长吁一口气：“你是真吓到我了……”

李帝努小心翼翼靠近他，也伸出手拍拍他的背，还没拍两下，黄仁俊就一把握住他的手将他拉到身边，问道：“那你就真的一直没说话，装了这么久的哑巴啊？”

李帝努点点头：“本来就话少。”

黄仁俊听了这句话破涕为笑：“你可真行，要我装哑巴非得憋死不我不可。一紧张就说不出话来？你这什么怪毛病，我还真当你是个哑巴呢，”说到这里，他忽然反应过来，“可是，现在所有人都当你是哑巴啊，你怎么能开口说话呢？那不露馅了吗？”

李帝努看向他：“以后不和别人说，只跟你说。”

黄仁俊点点头，自顾自念叨着：“对，你不能在别人面前说话，包括我爸妈也不行，让他们知道了指定要发愁，再赶你走怎么办，我看还是不知道的好……”思前想后，他抬头睁圆了眼睛对李帝努说，“总之，这件事情就你知，我知。不能再有第三个人知道了，明白吗？”

“明白。”

“哑巴还是要装。”

“嗯。”

黄仁俊看他老老实实地点头应话，心里又不落忍，认真解释道：“我是说，在别人面前，还是不能说话的，但是我们之间，你想说什么都行。”

李帝努冲黄仁俊笑了笑，说：“知道。”

黄仁俊也笑起来，推了一下李帝努的肩膀：“你能说话呢，真好。”

李帝努弯了眼睛，拿起刚才被黄仁俊丢在一边的手帕，抬手擦掉对方笑脸上还挂着的泪珠，听黄仁俊乐淘淘地说：“真的，真的是好事。我本来还觉得你不会说话挺遗憾的，现在就觉得没什么遗憾的了。”末了感叹一句，“多好啊。”

李帝努停下手中的动作，静静看黄仁俊一眼，没说话，起身去给他接了杯水端过来。黄仁俊接过水杯，喝了一大口，干痒的喉咙登时舒服了，他拉着李帝努坐在身边，问道：“不过说真的，你怎么装哑巴装那么好？我可真的是一点都没看出来。”

“不难，”李帝努说得似乎理所当然，“也没什么一定要说的话。”

“怎么没有了？你给我讲题的时候，我就总在想，你要是能说话多方便，省不少事儿了，”说到这里，黄仁俊坐直腰板，看向李帝努，“诶，你猜我这次考了第几名？”

李帝努看着他一会儿雨一会儿晴的脸，有点好笑，点了点头示意他告诉自己。

黄仁俊伸出手指了一下李帝努，然后说：“让你猜呢。”

李帝努摇头，黄仁俊晃了晃自己伸出的那一根手指，说：“我都提示你了，还猜不出来吗——第一名！”

李帝努笑起来，很为他高兴的样子，黄仁俊也跟着笑，笑着笑着又变了脸，撇下嘴角望着李帝努说：“早知道，我还不如不考这个第一，”说罢又顿了顿，摇头接着道，“算了……迟早都要杀掉的，原本也跟我考第几名没什么关系……”

李帝努看他湿漉漉的眼睛，好一会儿才说：“改天再给你抱一只。”

“不要了，”黄仁俊摆着手低下头，“养了到头来还是一个下场……就别折腾我了。”

“好，”李帝努应道，“不养。”

黄仁俊抬头看对面坐着的人，李帝努也看着他。黄仁俊将人从上到下打量一遍，觉得这人性格和音色搭配得刚刚好——就应该是这样直来直去，干干脆脆的。四目相对之下，黄仁俊指了指李帝努的眉毛，说：“第一次见你的时候，你躺在屋里，眉毛上面落了雪，两道白，”他笑一下，“我当时就觉得，你像那种大狗——就是冬天江面上结冰以后，会用来当做雪橇犬的大狗。”

“可以。”李帝努说。

“可以什么？”

“你想坐拉雪橇，我拉你。”

黄仁俊看着李帝努一脸真挚地说出这句，哭笑不得地抬手去搡他肩膀，问道：“什么话，我难不成是找你做苦力的？”

李帝努不答，他握住黄仁俊搭在他肩上的手，另一手从衣服口袋里拿出一个物件，塞进了黄仁俊手心里。

“这什么？”黄仁俊一边说，一边张开手心，看到手里躺着个松果，笑了，“干嘛给我这个？”

“回家路上摘的，给你玩。”李帝努说。

黄仁俊把玩起来这个小物件，问：“我是松鼠吗？别人都是从路上摘花送人，你怎么摘松果？”

李帝努听了这句话，好像很认真地想了想，而后才开口道：“现在路上没有花，要等春天来了，”他指了指黄仁俊手里的松果，“它不会凋谢。”

世间万物逃不过生死，黄仁俊看着手里这个李帝努口中永远不会凋谢消亡的松果，意识到在对方心中原来真的有事物可以永恒。他愣愣发了会儿呆，李帝努也没有说话，只是看着他。

“我一直没有什么兄弟姐妹……”黄仁俊忽然说，过了好久，才接着道，“小时候，我爸妈如果都排上晚班，那就只有我一个人在家。当时姜叔家的狗生了崽子，是我自己跑去他家抱回来了一只，刚抱回的时候也就巴掌大，爸妈上班没空管，都是我在养。它晚上听到一点风吹草动就叫个不停，总吵到我睡觉。大概是我名字没给它取好——闹闹——真是挺闹的。但其实，并不觉得麻烦……有时候被吵醒了，我就趴在窗子边看星星——你知道吗？天气最冷的时候，星子最亮……”

黄仁俊抬头看李帝努，对方只是坐在一边，静默地看着他。黄仁俊伸手揉了揉自己的头发，有点不好意思地笑道：“我在说什么啊……”他笑着笑着又难过起来，心里泛着酸，对李帝努说，“就，其实……我很想有人能陪我一起长大。”

李帝努像很明白他在憋着眼泪，伸出手擦了一下黄仁俊的眼角，低声道：“以后我陪你。”

黄仁俊没有再说话，他看向李帝努，又看了看他身后窗外的星空。寂寞灿烂的星空。黄仁俊使劲儿眨了眨已经红了的眼睛，长长吐一口气。他想把头偏向一侧，但李帝努也歪头看向他，不让他躲开自己的视线，很认真地问道：“真的不想坐拉雪橇？”

“说实话，”黄仁俊抿抿嘴角，很小声说，“想坐的。”

李帝努点头道：“好，改天坐。”

黄仁俊一下就笑起来，呛住气咳嗽了几声，李帝努拍拍黄仁俊的背帮他顺气，等他稳住呼吸后，用掌心揉了揉刚才拍过的地方，说：“不哭了。”他冲黄仁俊笑了笑，眼睛又弯成月牙，真的像大狗一样耸了耸鼻子。

黄仁俊点头应了一声，也眯起眼睛，晃晃脑袋，学李帝努那样皱起鼻子。两个人就这样摇头晃脑地玩起来，最后笑闹着滚在炕上。黄仁俊转过头看躺在身边的李帝努，在对方也转头看向他那一刻明白——相伴过年华是世上第一等的快活事。

07  
踩着积雪爬上山坡，黄仁俊顺着道旁的标记找到伐木队——清一色的灰色工服里，他一眼就看到李帝努围着的那条棕色围巾。

“李帝努！”

李帝努闻声转过身，黄仁俊便跳起来冲他挥了挥手，看李帝努放下手中的斧头，朝自己跑了过来。

过年的日子一天比一天近，但工厂还没到停工的时候，家中就黄仁俊一个学生早早放了假。白天黄仁俊在家复习功课，到了下午天快黑的时候，他就跑去山上，等李帝努一起回家。

见李帝努跑过来，黄仁俊看四周没人，便问他：“能下班了吗？”

李帝努看看他，又转头看向那边还在工作的姜叔，说：“不行，今天师傅要去出贮木厂，得跟着去。”

“哦，那好。”黄仁俊点点头。

李帝努眉毛皱一下，脱下手上戴着的护具，把黄仁俊扯下来的围脖重新给他戴好：“冷不冷？”

“不冷，”黄仁俊笑一下，“那我先回家了，明天你下班时候我再来。”

“明天也不用来，”李帝努接过他的话，说，“放假之前每天都要去贮木厂。”

“哦，这样啊。”黄仁俊愣一下，缩着脖子躲进围脖里，很干脆地说，“好吧，那我走了。”说完扭头就走，背着身冲李帝努挥挥手，就当告别。

原路返回家中的时候完全没了去时的劲头，黄仁俊推开院门，父母二人也还没下班。看着四下白茫茫的一片，黄仁俊叹口气自顾自道：“真还不如去学校上课……”

人闷久了就闷出一身脾气，果然，在李帝努接连好几天晚归后，黄仁俊终于忍不住冲轻手轻脚推门进屋的那个模糊人影喊道：“你这一天天的干嘛呢？还让不让人睡觉？”

人影定住不动了。黄仁俊一把拉下电灯线，灯光晃了他的眼，只能眯起眼睛去看——李帝努手上拿着围巾手套，正立正站在门口，眼睛睁得滚圆，抿着嘴看向他，过了好一会儿，开口道：“吵到你了……”

黄仁俊看他的样子，一口气闷在心口，脾气都懒得发，拉起被子蒙住了头：“睡吧睡吧。”

嘴上这么说，却一点都睡不着了，黄仁俊直挺挺躺在炕上，听见李帝努洗漱一番后又返回屋里，带着一身寒气掀开自己身边的那床被子。一阵窸窣后，房间里彻底没了响动，只留下两个人安静的呼吸声。

黄仁俊的困意终于爬上来，一点一点没过他的身体，在意识即将疏离那一瞬间，似乎听见耳边杳不可闻的一句晚安。

第二天黄仁俊醒来的时候，发现李帝努还躺在自己身边，他迷迷糊糊往墙上挂着的钟表那看了一眼，俨然已经过了上班的时间了。黄仁俊含糊着嗓子去喊人：“李帝努？”

李帝努没醒，黄仁俊从被窝里伸出手，推了推他：“李帝努，起床了，上工都迟了。”

李帝努这才醒过来，转身面冲着黄仁俊，一副睡眼惺忪的模样，开口道：“放假了，昨天是最后一天。”

黄仁俊撑起身子看了看床头挂着的日历本，还停留在昨天自己撕到的大年二十八那页，他晃晃脑袋，意识慢慢清明起来，这才反应过来昨天母亲还在饭桌上说年夜饭的事情。往常工厂也是提前一天放假，都成了惯例。黄仁俊放了假，日子都过混了，听父母说过年的事情好像已经听了好多天，但全都左耳朵进右耳朵出，一点没过脑子，竟连日子都忘了。

被吵醒的李帝努眨眼看了看黄仁俊，问：“不睡了吗？”

“睡。”不睡做什么呢，放假第一天全家睡懒觉是传统，家里一定没人会早起。

黄仁俊哆哆嗦嗦地钻回被窝里，感觉一晚上暖起来的热乎气儿都被自己刚才那两下扑腾没了，便把脚伸进李帝努的被子里想偷一点暖——睡了一整晚，他脚丫还是冰块一样，刚一碰上李帝努的皮肤，两个人都缩了一下。黄仁俊看李帝努，对方闭着眼睛一点表情也没有，忽然就伸手把黄仁俊拉进自己被窝里，用小腿把黄仁俊的脚夹住，又环过他的肩膀去掖严被角。

黄仁俊大冬天得了这么个暖炉子，立刻朝李帝努那边挪，感觉到圈住自己的手臂紧了紧，黄仁俊干脆凑过去枕在李帝努的枕头上，两人头抵着头，一起补回笼觉去了。

黄仁俊醒来的时候已经是中午，抬眼一看，李帝努并不在房里。他伸手推身上的被子，觉得格外重，低头一看才发现——对方把两床被子都搭在他身上，怪不得这么暖和。他卷着被子打了个滚，哼唧几声后一鼓作气从炕上坐起来。

穿戴好后，黄仁俊推门出了屋。正是大中午，太阳高悬着，地上落的像不是雪，而是碎玻璃碴，一晃一晃地闪着光。黄仁俊深吸一口气，暗自感慨这一年冬终于要挨过去了。

“仁俊，过来帮忙！”母亲从屋里探出身，冲黄仁俊喊道。

“来啦！”黄仁俊一路小跑进东屋，见李帝努正小心翼翼往墙上贴年画，便往后站几步端详起来，“右边，右边贴高了，低点……嗯，这样正好。”

李帝努听他指挥，贴好年画后回头冲他笑一下，转身拿起立在门口的扫帚簸箕就出了屋。黄仁俊刚想跟过去就被母亲叫住：“诶，过来帮我擦擦柜子，抹布桌上还有。”黄仁俊应了声，立马挽起袖子去拿抹布。

这一忙活就过了吃饭的点，直到黄仁俊肚子咕噜一声，母亲才反应过来，忙从地窖里抱出菜，手脚麻利地做好汤饭，招呼一家人凑在一起热乎乎地填饱了肚子。父母二人饭后接着收拾屋子，洗碗的活儿交给黄仁俊和李帝努。

碗筷放进厨房，李帝努蹲在地上就开始洗。黄仁俊挽起袖子也要帮忙，被李帝努挡了回去。

“我来就行。”

黄仁俊见李帝努手都被冷水激成红色，皱眉说：“我去提热水，这怎么洗？”说完就取来暖壶，让李帝努让开身子，把热水兑进洗碗盆里。黄仁俊伸手试了试水温：“正好。”又搬来个小凳子，对李帝努说，“你坐这儿，别蹲着。”

对黄仁俊而言刚好的高度让李帝努坐着就显得矮了，他整个人手脚都缩在一起，看着莫名逗乐。黄仁俊一下笑了，李帝努扭头见他笑，也乐，手上洗碗的动作一直没停。

黄仁俊靠在厨房门框上，打量李帝努：“你装哑巴真是不费劲，拢共也没见说几句话——”他溜对方一眼，问，“别是昨晚上我喊你一句，你跟我生气了吧？”

李帝努听了这句，停下手里动作，把洗碗布放在一边，瞪圆眼睛看向黄仁俊，见对方端个笑脸，便意识到是在跟他玩笑，还是认认真真地说：“不是，我吵你睡觉，我不对。”然后好像真的想多说几句话似的，开口说，“想早点干完活儿，带你出去玩。”

一听出去玩，黄仁俊整个人都精神了。蹲下身凑到李帝努面前，忙不迭地问：“去哪儿？去哪儿？”

“等下就知道。”李帝努笑起来。跟别时候的笑都不一样，看黄仁俊被勾起兴趣，急得满屋子乱转的样子，李帝努笑得乐出声来，露出一排小白牙，高兴得很。任凭黄仁俊怎么耍赖，还是一边仔细洗碗，一边说：“等一会儿再说。”

黄仁俊见他这个不为所动的样子，哼唧着表示不满。李帝努抿着嘴角看向他，立刻被黄仁俊剜一眼，他想笑又不敢再笑出声，低头继续洗盆里的碗，片刻后，又自顾自笑着摇了摇头。

黄仁俊看他勾在唇边的笑，发觉自己从没见过李帝努这样开心过，这还是头一次，心里又好气又好笑：“逗我你就这么开心的？”

李帝努听了这句话，没抬头，眼睛眯成一条线。他小声念叨一句，黄仁俊没听清，问：“你说什么？”李帝努却不答，只回他：“没什么。”

短短几分钟，黄仁俊被吊了两次胃口，气得趴在李帝努背上挠他痒。闹了好一通，李帝努怕水溅出来，始终把手压在洗碗盆里，实在憋笑憋不住了才说：“别闹，让我快点洗完。”

“好吧，不闹你了——”黄仁俊松开手站起身，鼓起一侧脸颊肉，磨着自己那颗小虎牙，却像狐假虎威里那只其实没什么威慑力的狐狸，放狠话都像闹脾气，指着李帝努说：“你可别骗人，最好真是个惊喜。”

08  
时间并没有走进夜晚，天早已经黑了。这时风忽然吹起来——很凉，是边陲之地夜晚该有的温度，于是黄仁俊把这风叫晚风。

李帝努带他一路来到越冬池旁，水面早结了厚实的冰层，昨日下的雪还积在冰面上，薄薄一层像软糯细砂糖。星空亮极了，隐约能看见远处雪山的影，万籁俱寂，自是一片安静天地。

李帝努拉着黄仁俊站在冰面中心，然后走到他身后，伸手捂住他眼睛：“闭上眼睛。”

黄仁俊乖乖闭上眼。

“你自己捂住。”

“你要干嘛啊？不是说带我玩吗？”黄仁俊笑着一边说，一边听从李帝努指挥，一令一动地照做了。

李帝努没说话，脚步声渐远了。黄仁俊心里嘀咕几下，还是老老实实没有睁开眼睛。直过了有一会儿，感觉自己耳边一点动静也没有，黄仁俊心里发慌，这才忍不住喊道：“李帝努！你去哪了？”

“你不说话我可睁眼了啊？”黄仁俊捂着眼睛原地转个圈，“我睁眼啦？你倒是——”

黄仁俊睁开眼睛，“说话啊”三个字下意识脱口而出，尾音被他拖得老长，转了几个弯后变成一声惊讶的大喊。

“啊！这个，这个！”黄仁俊在冰面上蹦起来，指着不知道何时出现在他身后的李帝努，“你还真做了个雪橇啊！”

李帝努把雪橇推到黄仁俊跟前，看他立刻蹲下身把玩起来，说；“第一次做，不会。下次给你做个更好的。”

黄仁俊摘下手套去摸，触到一片光滑，诧异道：“你还刷了清漆呢？真行啊……这都不算好吗？很好了！我看比别人家的都好。上次蹭同学的玩，没坐两下就散了架，摔我一大跤，膝盖疼了几天才好。这个看着就结实——”他忽然福至心灵，瞪圆眼睛问李帝努，“所以，你前几天回来得晚，是为了做雪橇啊？”

李帝努揉揉他脑袋，笑道：“你喜欢最好。拉你玩？”

“好，好。”黄仁俊点点头，立刻跳到雪橇凳上坐好。李帝努将拴在雪橇上的粗麻绳套在半边肩上，偏头问他：“好了吗？”

“好了！出发！”

远处村庄的点点灯光跟星星比真要逊色一些。黄仁俊双手拉着雪橇扶手，被拉着在冰面上平稳又快速地移动，他仰头靠在椅背上，看向不覆片云的湛蓝天际，忽然觉得自己好像真的要飞起来，于是便张开手臂，身心都完全放松，开口长长地喊了一声——无意义的呼喊。一直到喉咙发痛，他才笑着收了声，鼻腔里登时钻进冷空气，觉得浑身上下都舒爽畅快，好像真的完成了一个辞旧迎新的仪式。黄仁俊去看李帝努，对方也正回头看他。

“我喜欢这个！”黄仁俊冲他喊。

“喜欢就好。”李帝努答道。

“什么时候我们再来玩，我拉你，好不好？”黄仁俊身体前倾一点，问李帝努。

李帝努并没有说话，黄仁俊听到他闷闷地笑了笑，立刻说：“你笑什么？我也拉得动你的，”像是急于证明自己一样，他说，“你不信是吗？那我们现在就试试——”说罢黄仁俊就要从雪橇上下来，不等李帝努反应过来停稳脚步，他腿已经迈去，于是一脚踩空，整个人摔下了雪橇。

李帝努见他结结实实摔了一跤，立刻放下手里的麻绳，将黄仁俊搀起来：“没事吧。”

“我没事，”黄仁俊疼得倒吸一口气，还是伸手推了推李帝努，说，“你去，你坐着，我来拉你。”

李帝努站着并不动，看着黄仁俊又伸手推他，很无可奈何的样子：“好，下次让你拉，这次你已经摔到，不能使劲儿了。”

见李帝努一副完全说不动的样子，黄仁俊接受了各退一步的解决方案，拍拍身上的薄雪，由着李帝努扶着他重新坐回雪橇座上，嘴里还是不饶人，嘟囔着说：“我真的拉得动的，你别看不起人。我饭也没比你少吃。”

李帝努只是笑，不接他的话。扶着黄仁俊在雪橇上坐好，他也靠着雪橇滑板坐下。黄仁俊还以为李帝努不信他，怄气也不说话了，看李帝努坐在自己脚边，背抵着椅座望向天空，于是也再次抬头去看星星。

黄仁俊数星星快数花了眼，耳边忽然听见李帝努说：“姐姐和我说过，顺着最北边那颗星星，就能找到爸爸妈妈。”黄仁俊愣一下，低头去看李帝努——他脸上什么情绪都没有，好像只是在陈述事实。

“最后姐姐跟我说，她找不到最北边的星星了——其实也不是，”李帝努伸手指着最亮的那颗星对黄仁俊说，“那颗就是。”

黄仁俊从未听李帝努提起过家人，这是第一次。他顺着李帝努手指的方向望过去，沉默片刻后说：“或许是她变成了那颗星星。”见李帝努转过身看向自己，黄仁俊说，“——为了让你再次看得到。”

李帝努很安静地看着黄仁俊，点了点头。他的眼睛在四下白茫的时候显得黑且亮，月光下像装了一汪水。黄仁俊看向他，没有再开口。

两个人沉默很久，李帝努才再次说：“我父母在我十三岁那年离开家乡，被派去苏联学习。临走前他们给我过了最后的生日，母亲问我许了什么愿望，我说，希望国家早一点修好电气铁路。我父亲听了以后很高兴，跟我说这也是他的愿望——他总是和我说，修好了铁路，就可以去更远的地方，去其他村庄，城市，甚至国家。可是其实，我根本不在乎什么是电气铁路。”

“但你真的许了这个愿望。”黄仁俊说。

李帝努低下头很轻地笑一声，说：“我没有。我撒谎了——我许的愿望是希望他们早点回来。”

黄仁俊怕说什么都像揭他伤疤，沉默着伸手轻轻揉他的头发。李帝努抬头看他，慢慢回忆着：“第一次见你的时候……很想跟你说话，但是一个字都说不出来。”

“知道，紧张就说不出来，”黄仁俊刻意让语气轻松些，问李帝努，“难不成，是我吓到你了？”

李帝努很安静地笑，摇了摇头，说：“发现有这个毛病，是在父母离开家后，那时经常被叫去问话。我第一次被提问的时候，因为紧张嗓子忽然就发不出声音。姐姐为了我能免去之后的盘问，就让我装了哑巴。这样说来，也算一件好事。”

虽然李帝努这样说，但因为这种原因落下毛病，黄仁俊很替李帝努觉得不公：“他们为什么要盘问你？”话一出口，见李帝努沉下去的目光，又觉得后悔，急忙说，“你不想说就不要说了。”

黄仁俊很紧张地看着李帝努，见他抿着嘴，沉默片刻后开口道：“端正思想。我父母……去了没多久，就被定了叛国罪。”

黄仁俊听了这句，脑袋嗡的一下——一旦父母被钉上耻辱柱，客死他乡，不难想到留在故乡年幼子女的处境，更何况还赶上饥荒年。黄仁俊心疼李帝努的过往，又听对方自嘲般说：“早就没了要问是非对错的想法，毕竟，现在我就是叛国者。”饶是他完全置身事外，也很严肃地替人打抱不平：“你别这么说自己，你也是被逼无奈，这怪不得你。”

李帝努看向黄仁俊，眼睛很亮。月光下他们彼此缄默，最后李帝努说：“现在这些都不重要了，唯一后悔的事情，是没有照顾好姐姐，反倒是她很多事情都挡在我前面……”

所有事情从李帝努口中讲述出来都仿佛是旁人的故事，只有这句，黄仁俊听出他卸掉伪装后的愧疚。他沉默着将手掌贴在李帝努肩上，对他说：“不要难过。”

“已经不难过了。”李帝努说。他拉过黄仁俊的手，凑在嘴边哈一口气，一边揉搓他手背一边问他，“冷了吗？”

黄仁俊摇摇头：“不冷。”

“嗯，该回去了，改天再来玩。”李帝努站起身，伸手拉起黄仁俊，将雪橇绳子挂在肩上，对黄仁俊说，“回家吧。”

晚风吹在黄仁俊身上，寒意从四面八方钻进衣服里，黄仁俊看着走在自己前面的李帝努，心里却慢慢生出一股暖意——他是把这里当做家了吧？失去的家人也都在这里找到了吧？黄仁俊这样想着，快步跑了几下，来到李帝努身边，帮他一起推着厚重雪橇，走向李帝努口中的那个家。

09  
过了年，春就近了。再下几场细雨，刮几阵妖风，边陲之地才能终于盼来暖意。黄仁俊托了这冰天雪地的福，寒假总要长一些。倒是也没闲着，温完功课，黄仁俊到厨房里盯着锅里熬的粥，时不时往窗外看看，等着家里人下工返家一起吃晚饭。

父母二人先回来，母亲走进厨房和黄仁俊一起准备晚饭，期间不忘叮嘱他几句功课上的事：“快收假了，你也该收收心，课业可不能丢。”

黄仁俊一边帮着打下手切菜，一边应道：“知道，没忘呢。”

“你早上一年学，这可眼瞅着就高考了，妈不管是不是别人家孩子都要回工厂，你是一定要考学的。”母亲停下手里的活儿，看着黄仁俊说，“总得考出去看看，不然一辈子就呆在这了。”

“妈，我都知道，”黄仁俊打趣般说，“我早上一年学怎么了，你还怕你儿子比别人少吃一年大米，脑子就不够用吗？别操心了。”

母亲点一下黄仁俊的额头，也笑了：“油嘴滑舌，我跟你说的都是正经的。可正赶上好时候，职工宿舍楼等开春了也就快盖好了，统一安装的暖气片，这下等你考学那年，冬天就不用再受冻了。”

“这么快就好了？”黄仁俊惊讶又高兴，“能分到咱们家吗？”

“能，统一的一室一厅。”母亲答道。

黄仁俊听了愣一下，慢半拍反应过来后问：“一室一厅？那这……家里四口人，怎么住啊？”

“我跟你爸问了问周围邻居是怎么安排的，都是在客厅再截出来一块地方给孩子住，咱家就你一个倒是省事儿，再加上帝努搬出去住，应该是挺宽敞。”

“他要搬出去？”黄仁俊很诧异地问，“他要搬哪儿去？”

母亲倒是冷静，解释道：“是你爸听厂里领导说，在家属楼里有两栋单身公寓，专门是给没结婚的员工准备的，就让他去申请，现在申请书都交上去好几天了。”母亲一边忙一边说着，“你们还小，但以后总归要结婚的，现在要能批下来一个单身公寓给他，等到时候结婚了，新媳妇也有地方住，不然什么都没有，拿什么娶媳妇？”

黄仁俊听了母亲的话，闷闷地应了一声。这确实是好事情，但这几天从没听李帝努提起过，黄仁俊心里生出莫名的别扭，倒也没再问，陪着母亲把饭菜端进屋。

刚出厨房门就在院子里撞见李帝努，看样子正是要去帮忙。李帝努从黄仁俊母亲手里接过盘子，跟在身后进了屋。开饭后父母二人照常说些车间里的事情，李帝努也只是安静吃饭，唯独黄仁俊一个人，脑袋昏昏沉沉，连味觉都打折扣，一顿饭吃下来连什么味道都不知道。

“对了，”父亲忽然开口，对李帝努说，“帝努啊，单身公寓那个事情，我跟你姜叔也说了，他说帮你照看着。有他帮忙，应该就没问题。”

黄仁俊看到李帝努听完父亲这一番话，先是很快点一下头，而后就转头看向自己。黄仁俊跟他对视一眼，把李帝努那个有点慌张的样子看满，什么也没说，低头继续吃自己的饭。

晚饭结束后，黄仁俊和李帝努两个人回了屋，黄仁俊也不言语，自顾自坐到书桌边翻书看，静静等着李帝努开口跟自己解释。片刻后，李帝努挪着步子走到黄仁俊身边，先开了口：“公寓的事情，原本想着等都落定了再给你说的。”

黄仁俊把眼睛从书本上抬起来，看向李帝努，对方正挺为难的看着他。黄仁俊开口问道：“怎么就想搬出去了？”

“明年你考学了，”李帝努说，“一室一厅那边地方小，怕耽误你学习——”

黄仁俊打断他的话：“得了，这一听就是我妈跟你说的。”他心里有点堵，又不知道自己难受什么，只能硬着头皮说，“这事情我妈说的也没错，也是为了你好。姜叔在厂里说得上话，他肯帮忙，事情就八九不离十了。”

李帝努点点头：“嗯。”

“离得远吗？”黄仁俊又问。

“不远，隔一栋楼。”李帝努又接着说，“我常来看你。”

黄仁俊听了这句，嘟囔道：“不稀罕……”

李帝努没听清，睁圆眼睛，挺纳闷地看着黄仁俊。黄仁俊瞧见他的样子，实在憨得可以，想笑又忍住了，清清嗓子提高了音量问道：“饭你会做吗？炉子会烧吗？”

李帝努摇头：“不会。”

“不会不得学吗？晚上饿了难不成啃冷馒头？”黄仁俊端出点哥哥的派头，说，“赶我开学前，起码教会你生火热饭。”

“好，学。”李帝努应道，他眼睛弯成一座桥。

黄仁俊看着李帝努，对方一笑起来就又变成那个初识的模样，他这才后知后觉地意识到自己那点烦闷，归根结底就三个字——舍不得。要说其实也没隔多远，下楼遛个弯就走到，路程怕费不了五分钟，可是——

“我就是觉得，一家人就应该住一起……”黄仁俊最后还是压低声音，别别扭扭地说了出来。话说出口，难免又显得矫情，黄仁俊便找补道，“总归是不方便啊，别的不说了，那我以后有不会的题目，上哪儿找免费老师去？”

“你想让我过去，我就过去，你想来，就来。”李帝努说。

黄仁俊看他表情一下变得有些严肃，自己越发觉得难为情了，摆摆手道：“知道了。”他干脆茬过话题，“睡觉。明天教你生火，看聪明脑子用到做饭上管不管用。”

冬夜终于迈入尾声。黄仁俊躺在炕上，拉紧自己的被子，屋里静的只剩下呼吸声。他脑子里面乱糟糟的，也不知道在想什么，总之寻不到半点困意。忽然，黄仁俊听到枕边传来一句很轻的晚安——原来那天不是幻听。一直等到李帝努的呼吸声沉下去，黄仁俊借着一点溜进屋内的月光，转头看向已经睡着的人。如同往前很多个夜里的李帝努一样，黄仁俊也低声道了一句：“晚安。”悄悄翻身，合上了眼。

事实是，难得李帝努这样脑袋聪明的人动手能力也很强，黄仁俊就教了他一遍，李帝努就已经能自己把炉火生得很旺，接连几天做下来都没出什么问题。黄仁俊这个做老师的挺满意，算是了了开学前的最后一桩心事，便收拾好心情准备迎接新学期。

开了学黄仁俊发现班上同学少了挺多，一打听得知是厂里前段时间招工，班里一些觉得考学无望，年龄也符合标准的同学便退学进厂工作了。联想到母亲之前说过的单身公寓，黄仁俊明白十有八九大家都是冲着这个去的，看来并非父母，许多家长都对新盖的单身公寓为子女做了打算。刨过这件事，一切仍照旧。除了每天按部就班的上课，每周三是黄仁俊定期做值日的时间，班上一般会留两名同学打扫卫生，这学期安排的是班里的学习委员和黄仁俊一起。平日里跟黄仁俊玩得好的几个男同学，放学的时候忍不住酸他两句：“黄仁俊你命真好，男女搭配可干活不累啊。”

“怎么？你想替我拖地啊，好啊，机会给你。”黄仁俊笑着说。

“别了别了，机会还是留给你吧，”男孩子们笑着出了教室门，人都走到了走廊里，还不忘趴在窗户上冲黄仁俊一边做手势，一边用嘴型说，“把握机会啊！”被黄仁俊摆摆手轰走了。

学习委员是个蛮清秀的女孩子，五官不大倒也耐看，加之学习成绩好，自然是招人喜欢的。黄仁俊同她不怎么相熟，除了交作业并没说过几句话，碍着男女有别还有些拘谨，见她就坐在第一排正中间的位置上，低着头像是补觉，就也没好意思叫她，自己轻手轻脚地干完了所有的活。

临离开前，黄仁俊收拾好书包，开口道：“那个……卫生我都打扫好了，要没什么事情，我先走了。天黑了，你也快回吧。”

说完这番话，黄仁俊见女孩子一点反应也没有，还是趴在桌子上，心里涌上点担忧，又问：“你，你没事吧？”待他走上前去一看，这才发现对方肩膀小幅度地抖动着，都不知道哭了多久，他着了慌，“你怎么了？怎么哭了？”

女孩子这才抬起头，眼睛红透了，白净脸庞上面满是泪痕。很快又低下头去，伸出手背擦擦眼泪，仍是一言不发地啜泣。

黄仁俊放下书包，坐在她身边的椅子上。他顶见不得女生哭，手足无措地也不知道怎么办才好，只能硬着头皮发问：“你是为什么哭啊？出什么事情了吗？你说出来，我看看能不能帮上忙，不行还可以找老师和家长啊？”

“不行，不能跟他们说——”女孩子忽然开口。黄仁俊让她吓一跳，也不敢问了，很关切地看着她。女孩子一下哭出声来，哽咽着说，“我实在，实在是不想让人知道……”

黄仁俊看她这个三缄其口的样子，皱眉道：“今天我这没看见就算了，我都看见你哭了，也知道你是遇见事情，你这死活不和我说，我也不能放心啊。”

女孩子抬眼看向黄仁俊，牙齿磕着下唇，过了挺久，才含糊着说：“我家住得偏，晚上也没灯，路上更没什么人，这几天我回家的时候总觉得有人跟着我，起初还以为是自己想多了，毕竟之前都是我自己一个人回家的，也没遇见什么。结果……结果昨天，”她很艰难地开口剖白难堪，“忽然有人把我拉近巷子去，我自己多少有点防备，拿手电筒砸了他的脸，趁他不留神就跑了……”

“你知道是谁吗？”黄仁俊问。

女孩子点点头：“知道……我拿手电筒砸他的时候，光照了一点在他脸上。是，是……厂长那个小儿子。”

黄仁俊眉头皱起来：“出这种事，你怎么都不跟你家人和老师说呢？”

女孩子听到黄仁俊这句话，眼泪无声地落：“哪有人管得了厂长的儿子啊……要是真的说了，我名声也烂了……”

“你别这么想，”黄仁俊伸手想要拍拍她的肩膀安抚她，犹豫着又收回了手，心里叹口气，他无法完全理解女生心里的恐惧和担忧，但愿意尊重她的想法，安慰道，“这不是你的错，你不要给自己心理包袱。”

女孩子依旧哭得难过，无助极了：“你说，我是不是真的一点办法也没了……”

黄仁俊没再说什么。沉默片刻后，他拿起自己的书包背好，对女生说：“你别哭了，收拾一下东西，我送你回家。”

快到家的时候，黄仁俊远远就看见李帝努站在街口唯一那个还亮着路灯下等他。

“李帝努！”

黄仁俊大声喊他的名字，叫住正左右张望的人，见李帝努也看见自己，便踩着尚未融化干净冰雪的泥泞小道跑起来，一直跑到路灯映照的一圈光影里。

“去了哪里？怎么家里一个人也没有。”李帝努有些着急地问他，伸手拉住黄仁俊的手臂。

“我爸妈今天都轮夜班。”黄仁俊在灯光下偏头看李帝努一眼，问，“你找我去啦？”

李帝努应一声：“没见你回来，在家里等了一会儿还是没回来，先去学校找你，没见你在，又去林场找你，你也不在。实在没办法，只能在这儿等你。”

黄仁俊听了这话，又看李帝努脸上焦急神色还未褪去，便说：“对不起啊，”他声音压低一点，凑近到李帝努身边，“但是，我今天是去做好人好事了。”

李帝努没言语，点点头示意他把话说下去。

“明天，你得帮我个忙。”

10  
第二天放了学，黄仁俊送学习委员走到离家还剩两条巷子口的地方，停下了脚步，转身对女生说：“如果今天他还跟往常一样在下一个巷口等，你不用害怕，自管自往前走就是了。听到什么声音都不要回头，明白吗？”

“好。”女生点了点头，怯怯地问，“你打算怎么办啊？”

“你别担心，交给我了。”黄仁俊攥紧单肩包的背带，将手里的手电筒递给女孩子，“这个你拿好了，脚下走快点，千万别回头。”

见她点点头，黄仁俊便跟她分开两路——女生照常走自己平日里回家的那条路线，黄仁俊快速从巷子末尾穿过去，跑到另一头，直到同女孩子家只有一个巷口的位置，李帝努早在那边等着他。

两个人没说话，彼此给对方一个眼神，静静地等在巷口转角处。不多时，耳边听到了脚步声，黄仁俊看李帝努一眼，见对方伸出手指在嘴唇上压一下，也抿起嘴角，安静听着——一前一后两个步伐，前面人走得快且轻，后面那人明显脚步拖沓，每一脚都踩得很实。

声音越来越近，两人之间的距离逐渐缩小。三月仍起凉风，黄仁俊额角边却起了细密汗珠，直到看见女生手电筒里的光束一点点逼近，快速地走过巷口，他心里石头才落下一半。

黄仁俊暗自舒一口气，感觉到李帝努伸出手臂，将他整个人掩在身后，他们二人紧紧贴着墙面站着。很快便看到一个肥壮身影，在月光下深一脚浅一脚地踩在泥泞坑洼的地面上，正是厂长儿子。眼看他要错过巷口，李帝努立刻从背后将人拉近巷子里，趁他正要呼叫，一手捂住对方的嘴，一手将人制住，利落抬脚踹他膝窝，逼使他跪在地上。

黄仁俊将书包里黑色布袋拿出来，随手将书包丢开，罩在厂长儿子的头上。他们二人对这事情并无经验，李帝努看黄仁俊给人罩上布袋就松了捂住他嘴巴的手，耳边立刻传来一阵撕心裂肺地呼救：“救命啊——！”

李帝努闻声立刻照着厂长儿子的腹部就来了一拳，对方一下子吃瘪，呜呜咽咽地抱着肚子滚在地上。黄仁俊这才意识到忘记拿布条堵住他的嘴，一下着慌起来，手忙脚乱地去找丢在一边的书包，发现被自己随手扔在巷子口。

黄仁俊奔出巷子，弯腰去捡书包，一抬眼却看见学习委员正瑟瑟缩缩地站在一边往巷子里面望。黄仁俊看她一眼，又顺着她的眼神去看暗夜小巷里的李帝努。顾不得旁的，当务之急是先堵住那臭流氓的嘴，黄仁俊翻出布条，丢给李帝努，看他稳稳接住后立刻转身，拉着学习委员往前走。

“我不是说了让你听见什么都不要回头吗？”黄仁俊在女孩子后背推了一把，压低声音说，“快走！”

“黄仁俊，”女生在他转身时，一把拉住他的袖子，眼睛一下红了，话音憋在嗓子眼里，“你说了不跟别人说的！”

黄仁俊叹口气，无可奈何地在原地踱两步：“我就是怕你说这个，才不想让你看见，我也没揍过人，怕搞砸事情，那不成了害你。”他着急回去帮忙，便跟女生说，“你怕坏名声，我知道，但是你别担心，他不会说出去的。”

眼看女生又要哭，黄仁俊耐心磨没，说：“这是我表哥，是个哑巴，你还有什么不放心吗？”见女孩子一下瞪圆了眼睛，便催道，“快回去吧，赶紧走！”

黄仁俊跑回巷子里的时候，见李帝努已经把厂长儿子的嘴巴堵严实，将罩着头套的人单手拎起来，狠狠一拳砸向脸颊。黄仁俊一瞬间愣了神儿，他面前的李帝努总是一副好脾气，还从未见过他这样发狠——仍旧是那双黑亮眼眸，仍旧是一样的月光，李帝努只是咬紧了牙关，微微眯起眼睛，却莫名让黄仁俊把他联想到蒙古狼。

李帝努又打了几拳头，将已经吓得软成一滩烂肉的人丢在地上，弯下腰开口道：“你再敢跟着她，见你一次打你一次。”

厂长儿子听了这句，哼哼唧唧地像是求饶。李帝努站起身来踢他一脚，说：“今天的事情，你敢说出去，我还能把你拎出来打。”

说罢，走上前拉过黄仁俊的手，转身就要走。黄仁俊跟着他走了两步，转头去看仍在地上摊着的人，挣开李帝努的手，跑过去冲着人就踹一脚，厂长儿子刚松下劲儿，又挨一脚，嗓子里面爆发出来杀猪一样的干嚎，碍着布头堵住嗓子，叫声听起来不人不鬼的。黄仁俊站在原地看着他在地上无力地翻腾两下，后退几步，这才转身又跑到李帝努身边去。

“我现在才有点后怕。”晚上躺在炕上，黄仁俊忽然开口道，他坐起来，对李帝努说，“要是被他看见是我们怎么办？要是他叫那一声被其他人听到怎么办？”

李帝努也坐起来，拉一下他的手：“不用怕，没事。”他又变回那个有点憨的样子，笑着说，“英雄做都做了，就不要想那么多。”

黄仁俊叹口气，直挺挺躺下去。李帝努给他拉好被子，也躺好睡下。黄仁俊偏头问他：“你说，我们这样算是什么？以暴制暴吗？”

李帝努也看向他：“你是在救一个女孩子，”他把黄仁俊昨天的话原封不动讲给他听，“你是在做好人好事。”

“嗯——”黄仁俊闷闷地应一声，自言自语地说，“希望是。”

李帝努忽然问他：“最后为什么又去踹他一下？”

黄仁俊沉默了一会儿，说：“是为了另一个女孩子，”他眼睛里的光暗下去一点，默默地念，“孙姐姐……我也做不了什么，算是为她出一口气。”

李帝努说：“打他脏你的手。”

黄仁俊笑了：“所以我踹的啊。”

两个人一起乐起来，压了半天的情绪终于找到一个发泄口，黄仁俊直笑得缩起身子。笑完以后，黄仁俊清了清嗓子，看着李帝努说：“我还是有点怕那烂人报复，我这几天还是再送她回家吧。”

“你还有作业做，一来一回也费时间，”李帝努说，“我去就好。”

“嗯，好。”黄仁俊点点头。

李帝努伸手给他掖被角，黄仁俊就眨眨眼看着他，恍惚觉得今天见到的另一个李帝努是自己看花了眼，对方还是那个眉眼弯起来就像月牙的人。李帝努看他盯着自己敲，歪一下头。黄仁俊笑了，说：“关灯，睡吧。”

无所谓哪一个是他。

哪一个都是他。

11  
书桌上课本摊开着，黄仁俊单手撑在脸侧，手里拿根笔在草纸上随便画圈，心思没在书上放，早飘远了。夜晚静谧无声，忽然听到有人拉开院子大门，黄仁俊立刻从炕上下来，趿拉着鞋跑过去拉开屋门——李帝努手正落在门把上，抬眼见他，愣一下笑了：“怎么站在这儿？不冷吗？”

“我等你呢。”黄仁俊被李帝努推着走回屋里，看他脱下棉衣，天气不比冬天那么冷，手套围巾都省了，但到底还是寒。他倒杯水递给李帝努，问：“怎么样？没人跟着她了吧？”

“嗯，”李帝努咽下一口水，应道，“这几天都没见人跟着。打他一顿该是长记性了。”

“最好是，”黄仁俊撇撇嘴，“真是欠收拾。”

李帝努看着他，笑了，伸手揉他头顶，指了指书桌上摊开的一堆课本：“作业做完了吗？”

黄仁俊讪讪道：“我这不是操心你们呢么……一心没办法二用。”

李帝努跟他隔着书桌，面对面坐好：“好了，现在不用担心了，好好写吧。”

黄仁俊看他一眼，嘟囔了句：“你还真成我老师了。”

李帝努看他那个不情愿的样子，没搭话，淡淡笑着，低头手里摆弄了一会儿，拿着个东西递到黄仁俊嘴边。

“什么？”黄仁俊偏头看了一眼，下意识张嘴接着。一颗柠檬糖落进嘴里，酸味儿一下充斥口腔，“糖啊，难得，哪儿来的？”

“送人回去的时候，她给的。”李帝努答道。

黄仁俊听了这句，正演算的笔停下来，眨眨眼睛看向李帝努，见他就随口一说的模样，黄仁俊点了点头，随便应了一声，把嘴里的柠檬硬糖“嘎嘣”一声咬碎了，那酸劲儿一个劲儿从口腔往上窜，黄仁俊冷不防打个机灵。

第二天，黄仁俊在学校里闷了一天，临放学瞧见同学们走得差不多了，走到正收拾书包的学习委员跟前，把人拉到一边，小声开口问道：“最近没人再跟着你了吧？”

女孩子望下四周才转头看黄仁俊：“没了，”她挺腼腆地笑了笑，“谢谢你，也谢谢你表哥。这些天多亏他送我回家了。”

“没事，能帮上忙最好。”黄仁俊笑着说。他有些尴尬地在原地踱了几步后看向女孩子，漫不经心般开口问，“那个，昨天……我表哥给我一颗糖，说是你给的。我就想问问——你，是不是喜欢他啊？”

女生的脸一下红了，黄仁俊心里莫名其妙地抽一下，又赶忙开口：“你别害羞，他榆木脑袋想不明白这些，你要是需要我帮你说——”

“黄仁俊，我很谢谢你表哥，但是……”女孩子打断了黄仁俊的话，脸色别扭极了，脸涨得通红，从牙缝里面憋出来一句，“但是他是个哑巴。”

黄仁俊听了这句，愣在当场一个字都说不出。

“我就是想谢谢他，才给他几颗糖果。”女生尴尬地解释着，“你让他别误会。总之，这几天也没人跟踪我了，麻烦你跟你表哥说了吧，别送我回家了，让人看见了不好。”

黄仁俊看着她那副难为情的样子，停了半天，点点头说：“行。”

他迈步就要离开，临走前又不甘心，转身对女生说，“是我会错意多余问你这句话，可能冒犯了你，我跟你道歉”，黄仁俊板着脸，一字一句道，“但他帮你，从没想要从你身上讨什么好处，你也别自作多情了。”

说完黄仁俊背上书包就往外走，一路上心里都憋着气，搞不明白怎么有人能这么不识好歹的，白瞎自己好心帮她，更白瞎李帝努累了一天下班还给她当免费保镖。他在心里骂自己——真是吃饱了撑的没事做了，上赶着去问那些做什么？一边想着，一边就走到了校门口，一转头就看见李帝努在不远处站着，黄仁俊冲他跑过去，拉上人就说：“走吧。”

“不等她？”李帝努问。

“不等不等，我们走。”黄仁俊头也不回地拽着李帝努往家走。

一路上黄仁俊都没说话，李帝努也没开口。晚上吃完了饭，黄仁俊跟李帝努二人回到屋，李帝努摆弄着给脸盆里倒热水，烫好帕子后递给黄仁俊让他擦脸。

黄仁俊接过来温热的帕子，捂在脸上好一会儿，掀开了后开口跟李帝努说：“今天往后，就不用送她回家了。她跟我说了，这几天也没人跟着，该是那臭流氓也知道要收敛。她们家也分了家属楼，听我妈说这批分的房子都快下来了，往后住楼房也就不用往偏了去，不怕被人跟踪了。”

“好，”李帝努点头说，“那你让她自己多小心。”

黄仁俊闷闷应了一声，手里的帕子搅来搅去——他想到了女生那句话，又听李帝努这句关心，实在让他心里堵得慌，问道：“你是难过吗？”

“难过什么？”

黄仁俊看着李帝努那一脸错愕，皱着眉头说：“你也别操心她了，是她说了不用送了，安全不安全的，那横竖就是她自己的事情了，”他别别扭扭地看着李帝努，“用不着难过……长得好看是长得好看，性格不怎么好……”

他越说声音越小，且不说这女生到底如何，黄仁俊自己到底是不愿意在背后说人坏话，也就不再说什么了。李帝努站在他面前，眉头皱一下却不是什么难过神色，嘴角带点若有似无的笑，伸手从黄仁俊手里把帕子抽出来，放进脸盆里揉搓两下后拧干水，一边握着帕子凑在黄仁俊嘴角擦他没洗干净的痕迹，一边回答道：“不难过。”他再转头看黄仁俊的时候眉眼也弯了起来，说笑话一样，“漂亮不漂亮也不知道，晚上看不清脸。”

黄仁俊看着近在咫尺的人，由着李帝努给他擦脸，把对方那个要笑不笑的样子看满，心里那点犯堵的情绪刚散了一半，又被李帝努一句话给掖回去。

“是以为你喜欢她，才帮忙的。”

“我才不喜欢，”黄仁俊拉高声调说，“我帮她是做好人好事，是见义勇为，跟喜欢不喜欢的没关系。就是换个人，让我知道了我也会帮的。”

“嗯，知道。”李帝努应一声，像是黄仁俊这个恨不得立刻划清界限的表情很是有趣，他眯起眼睛就笑了。

看他这样笑，黄仁俊后知后觉地在心里犯嘀咕——这口气堵得莫名其妙，根本想不明白到底为什么心气不顺。是因为自己为那一颗糖就沉不住气跑去跟女生求证？还是因为她自作聪明说的那些刻薄话语？又或者是李帝努错以为自己是因为喜欢才出手帮忙的？这其中分明没有任何人心意扑空，全是你猜我想的自以为罢了，那到底为什么生气呢？黄仁俊正跟自己较劲，脑海中那些混乱想法似乎就要理出一个线头，李帝努开口打断他思绪。

“吃糖，”李帝努说，开口又意识到这糖是谁给的，转口迟疑着问，“还吃吗？”

“吃。”黄仁俊一把将糖果从李帝努手里拿过来，剥来糖纸塞进自己嘴里，“我干嘛跟糖过不去。”

李帝努隔着桌子跟黄仁俊坐个面对面，双手趴在桌上，跟他凑近一点，笑着问他：“甜吗？”

嘴里那颗劣质柠檬糖一层一层融化在口腔里，酸味渐渐叠加，黄仁俊看着李帝努的笑容，愣一下神儿，脱口而出道：“甜。”

12

“李帝努！”

黄仁俊一路跑着爬到了三楼，刚上楼就喊起来，没听见人应声，便顺着门牌号找，在最右头的那边看到了李帝努分的那间小屋。

他推门进去，屋里空荡荡，不仅没人，物件也没有什么，就一套桌椅，再加一张木板床，上面放两个包裹——是母亲给李帝努新做的被褥。黄仁俊在房间里原地转个圈，正纳闷没见着人，听见身后门响了，一回头就见李帝努手里抱个脸盆，里面被碗筷牙缸各种杂物塞得满满当当。

“哪儿去了？”黄仁俊从他手里接过东西放在桌上，问道。

李帝努身上穿着厂里统一发的春秋季灰色工装，肩上搭条白毛巾，一边拿起毛巾擦汗，一边回道：“去买了点小物件。”他用毛巾掸了掸床板上的灰，拉黄仁俊坐下，问，“叔叔阿姨收拾停当了吗？还有什么要帮忙的？”

“不要不要，”黄仁俊晃晃腿，手里这儿摸一下那儿碰一下，哪儿都新鲜，“这周末什么都没干，就搬家了。昨儿咱俩把我那些书搬过去，基本也就都归置好了。早上陪我妈去买了点水果跟新邻居分了，回来听我爸说姜叔叫你去取钥匙了，我就过来看看。”

说着他从挎包里拿出来一双新鞋，递给李帝努：“喏，这个，我妈让我拿给你。天要热了，这个穿着轻便点，舒服。”

李帝努接过来，手掌摩挲一下鞋面布料，抬眼看向黄仁俊，笑着道了声谢。

“谢什么啊，”黄仁俊斜他一眼，“生分。”

李帝努低头笑，没说话。黄仁俊挺高兴地伸手揉一下他头顶，乐淘淘地说：“这屋子蛮不错啊，我还想着小呢，一个人住是挺宽敞了。我爸妈还说让我看你缺不缺家具，让咱们自己从老房子里给你拿两件，现在看是不用了——这桌椅板凳都哪儿来的？”

“师傅给做的。”李帝努答道。

黄仁俊一听是姜叔给的，便说：“你师傅真有够疼你的，这次房子的事情也多亏姜叔帮忙，要不然可没这么顺利就分到。”他嘱咐李帝努，“得好好谢谢姜叔，改天提点东西去家里看看。”

“嗯，刚去了。提了酒跟糕点。”

“去过了就好。”黄仁俊点点头，他扫一眼四周，问道，“那你看，还缺什么吗？”

李帝努也左右看看，说：“不缺什么，收拾一下就好了。”

“那就收拾吧！”黄仁俊从床板上跳下来，“笤帚呢？我扫地。”

两个人一通忙，从窗户到地上全擦一边，又把零碎物件归置好，黄仁俊最后将被子铺好在床上，长舒一口气：“这天儿真是要热了，干一会儿活就出这么多汗。”

他伸手擦擦额头细汗，另一边李帝努也把手里拖把靠在门口，走过来挨着他坐下，伸手解开了工服衣扣，将衣服脱了下来，只剩贴身的一件短衫。

黄仁俊下意识瞥他一眼，倒是看得愣住了——初见时那个裹在棉服里都瘦得可怜的李帝努，怎么一转眼个子也拔高了，体格都壮了不少？他悄悄把自己胳膊凑过去比量，看了一眼就赶快收了回来，见李帝努没注意到他的小动作，清清嗓子问道：“你自己住……住得惯吧？”

李帝努看他一眼，眨眨眼睛，会错了意：“我常去看你。”

“不是，”黄仁俊哭笑不得的，跟瞪圆了眼睛的人解释，“我就说你怕不怕一个人住。”

李帝努笑了，摇摇头：“不怕。”

黄仁俊道：“那就好。我还说你要怕可怎么办呢。”

“怎么办？”

“什么？”

“我要是怕，怎么办？”

李帝努显然是个逗他玩的意思，黄仁俊却是老老实实答了：“不用总是你来找我，我过来也是可以的，会常来陪着你。”

李帝努上眼皮惬意地耷下来，他一笑眼睛就不知去向，剩两条弯线收敛满目星光，仿佛被顺毛捋过的大狗，还是比较憨的那一种，此时此刻开口语调遮掩不住开心，应道：“好。”

黄仁俊看他表情，也笑。两个人四目相对，少年人第一次体会分离，即便是咫尺距离都觉得是天涯。

“周二我妈下班早，说要做点好的，让你来吃个饭。”

李帝努想了想，答道：“周二怕是过不去，厂里组织比赛踢球，一早就跟工友们说好了。”

“那也没事，我跟我妈说说看能不能改天。其实都一样，就是想庆祝一下乔迁。”黄仁俊问，“那你们踢球是打算怎么比赛啊？”

“都是规定好的，分两队踢。哪队进球多就算赢。”

“能赢吗？”黄仁俊笑着问李帝努。

李帝努看向他，停了两秒，点头说：“能赢。”

“那我到时候放学了就去看。”

“好。”

黄仁俊看他这个认真的样子，逗他道：“那你说，我去看了，你又赢不了怎么办？”

李帝努笑，对他说：“会赢的。”

周末搬完家，黄仁俊晚上回到新家里，独自躺在木板床上面翻来翻去的，觉得浑身上下哪儿都不舒服——睡不惯这张床，更不习惯自己一个人睡，因此晚上毫无困意，白天睁不开眼。这症状持续了两天，才终于和新环境和解，周二早上醒来神清气爽地往学校去了，一天都蛮精神。临放学时候忽然想起来自己答应李帝努去看他踢球，伸手一拍脑门，背着书包就往厂里跑。

黄仁俊刚进厂大门，迎面撞上一个人，对方他也见过，是李帝努伐木车间的工友。

“诶呦，不好意思。”黄仁俊见撞了人，连忙退几步。

“黄仁俊！你快跟我来！”对方见是他，拉着人就往厂里的大操场跑。

黄仁俊被人拉着跑，一脸的莫名其妙，一边跑一边问：“咱们跑什么啊？怎么了？”

“你哥把厂长儿子打了！”

一听这话黄仁俊脑袋里面嗡嗡作响，之前那件事情分明做得算是周全，怎么就被人知道了？黄仁俊摆脱对方拉着他的手，停下脚步，一脸警惕地问：“你怎么知道的？”

“诶呀！”工友急得直跺脚，满头大汗地跟黄仁俊解释，“还用的着怎么知道吗？在操场上踢着踢着球，两边就打起来了，我这找人拉架呢。”

“现在？现在在打？！”

黄仁俊瞪着眼睛问，得到肯定答复后也不管对方了，拔腿就往操场跑。厂门口离操场有段距离，黄仁俊一路跑得嗓子都发痛，上气不接下气，操场上早围着一圈人，他挤着人群冲进去，正看见李帝努抬起拳头要往厂长儿子那张脸上挥。

“李帝努！”

黄仁俊用尽最后一点力气大声喊出来，李帝努闻声回头看他，岔神儿的瞬间被人反手砸在脸上，吃痛弯下身。

“别打了！”眼看着厂长儿子抬脚就要踹，黄仁俊快跑两步把李帝努挡在了自己身后，结结实实挨了一脚。

“你别！”黄仁俊先一步按住身后的李帝努，眼睛瞪起来，不让他开口，对着厂长儿子道，“先别打！我替我哥说声对不起，是他不懂事。大家都是一个厂的，麻烦就高抬贵手，饶他这一次。”

厂长儿子听黄仁俊这样说，更是不饶人：“哪儿这么容易就算了！你自己看看，”他偏过脸给黄仁俊看自己挂的彩，骂道，“妈的哑巴一个，劲儿倒不小。”

周围有人看不下去，喊道：“你别给脸不要脸，踢球还是踢人，耍手段赢的算什么比赛。”这话一出，四下人群都开始嚷：“就是，输不起别玩啊。”

“谁说的！”厂长儿子见状，梗着脖子喊道，“站出来，有本事当面理论。”

大伙虽然看他不顺眼，但到底忌讳他那个当厂长的爹，没人敢当面跟太子爷叫板。黄仁俊胳膊挡着李帝努，使劲儿握了握他的手，缓过气开口道：“球场上踢球难免磕碰，我哥这事儿做得不对，您就别跟他一般见识，我替他道歉。”说着就对着人鞠了一躬。

李帝努见他这样，立刻急了，呼吸声一下下重重喷在黄仁俊耳后。黄仁俊始终死死按着他不让动，眼神盯着面前站着的厂子儿子和他身后一群人，说的话给足面子，眼神里面却是一股狠劲儿，胸膛因为过度呼吸不断起伏。

厂长儿子跟他对视几秒，没说话，将眼神挪到他身后，指着李帝努说：“等着。”转身领着他那一批人走了。

黄仁俊看着他们走出五米开外，一下卸了劲儿，松开抓着李帝努的手，抬腿就往厂门口走。李帝努紧走几步跟在他身后，伸手去拉他，被黄仁俊头也不回地甩开。

黄仁俊没再说一句，一路从厂里走回了李帝努那个小屋。李帝努就跟在他身后，刚靠近他一点黄仁俊就把步伐变快，不愿和他并行。

一直到进了房间，黄仁俊一脚踢开门，走进去转过身看着身后的李帝努。

“你是不是有病！你跟他较什么劲？！”他气得不行，指着人破口大骂，“脑子进水了你当那么多人面跟他打，这烂人背后随便给你使点绊子都让你爬不起来！”

李帝努被他骂也不说话，闷声不响，低着头抬起眼皮看他，脸颊上带一道伤。

“我问你话呢！你跟他打什么打？”

李帝努这才开口：“他在场上踢人，本来是我们赢。”

黄仁俊气不打一处来：“你让他赢能怎么着？”

李帝努看着他，沉声答道：“我答应你，说了要赢。”

黄仁俊听他这句，半晌没说话，末了瞪着眼睛指着人骂了句：“你真他妈是有病。”伸手推开挡在面前的李帝努，往门口走去。

彼此交错的一瞬间，李帝努偏头看向黄仁俊，手伸出又放下，最终没有拦住他，听着黄仁俊一步步走出去，心也跟着下沉。

他站在原地，一动不动，直到黄仁俊手拉开门，停了两秒又狠狠一把甩上——他一边骂着，一边冲到李帝努面前，一把将人拉下，凑上去撬开他一言不发的嘴。他盯着李帝努因为意外而睁大的眼睛，吻得更用力，笨拙执拗地连同他沉默的灵魂一起撬开，如同将心之将死的人当庭释放，判处终生欢愉。

【存档用】tbc.


End file.
